Never let the cat out of the bag
by SeasOfTime
Summary: Adely is a loose cannon who gets away with everything with her immature behavior, but Captain Jack Sparrow is not willing to let her off the hook. Her fixed ways are driving him up the wall and he is prepared to go the extra mile to change that.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fanfiction so please be be nice.

* * *

Her sword slipped from her ringed fingers and clattered onto the floor beyond her reach, leaving her to shoot it a longing look before averting her eyes to the pirate in front of her.

"I don't see the reason of ye carrin' tha' sorry excuse fer a sword, lass. It clearly did ye no good," Sparrow said with the tip of his sword resting against her neck.

She looked at him vacantly. "Be thankful me gorgeous self is drunk an' unable to function properly, pirate. Yer good, I give ye tha', but nowhere near as good as I am," she said with a sigh and brought her supple leg up, kicking the weapon out of his hand, using the opportunity to wipe her sweaty brow.

He watched her with narrowed eyes as she turned her back on him and staggered towards the bar clumsily.

"Hey, how bout I buy ye a drink?" he called, leaning against the bar seductively next to her, smirking.

She shrugged and said, "If ye want to spend yer money on the invincible me tha' has just kicked yer butt in front of those blokes," she nudged her head towards the two tables where men were drinking their heads off, "then feel free an' go ahead."

He smiled sweetly despite wanting to strangle her. "Yer right. I do not wish te spend me money on a female version of a man - pathetic at that," he said and walked away from the evil woman after retrieving a bottle of rum.

She huffed and threw her hip-length hair behind her shoulder. "Who is that mangy cad, Alec? I haven't seen 'im here before," she asked the bartender as she followed the captain with her eyes.

"Him? Came 'ere a few hours ago. On a ship with Black sails, he's a captain... or so they say anyway," he answered while tending the dirty bar with a cloth.

"More like a tramp than a captain," she commented under her breath. "Anyhow, yer finest run if ye please. I wanna get drunk!" she exclaimed cheerfully.

He shook his head and placed a bottle onto the table for her, "As if ye aren't already."

She strolled over to the two tables she mentioned earlier, dropping herself into a man's lap.

"Adely, luv, yer tricks are getting old, dear. Ye and Sparrow started off on the wrong foot. Gave ye a hard time, eh?" he said and threw his head back to take a good gulp from his bottle.

"Oh please. I can wrap that man around my fingers in no time, I assure ye!" she slurred.

"Sounds like a bet Gents?" he laughed heartily, "Our Adelaide against Sparrow!"

She narrowed her eyes at his sarcasm. "A bet indeed. That man will fall for me like any other and will be kissing my feet. If not I will walk around Jamaica in nothin' but what me mother delivered me in - I'm that confident," she said.

"Ye do realize yer terribly drunk?" the man said with amusement.

~ollo~ollo~ollo~ollo~ollo~ollo~ollo~

The intoxicated pirate stumbled into his cabin clumsily, taking his vest off jerkily out of sheer frustration, the rest of his clothes following. He walked to his bed blindly and dived under the covers with a content groan, falling asleep instantly, oblivious about the surprise that awaited him in the morning.

The next morning Jack rolled over in his bed and placed his arm around the woman next to him, burying his nose in her tropical-scented hair.

He smiled in his sleep, "Humph... ye smell nice, luv..."

WAIT! What was a woman doing in his bed? His eyes snapped open as he drew his arm away from her as if burnt. He frowned and carefully leaned over her to see her face, moving her hair out of the way, recognizing the unmannered sassy instantly.

"BLOODY 'ELL! What in the devil's name are ye doing here?" He roared.

Her eyes snapped open, her sudden desire to sit up causing their foreheads to collide with each other painfully.

"Ow! You foolish git!" she hissed, rubbing her brow where a red bump was appearing.

"Are you stalking me woman? That's not even the point, NO ONE is allowed in my bed!" he snapped and pushed her off.

She stared back at him, unfazed, stretching out on the floor. "Ye want me to leave then?"

"Damn Yes!" he shouted, "Get off me ship, woman, now!"

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed?" she asked sheepishly.

"In fact I have!" he spat back.

"Just te let ye know I do not stalk heinous men such yerself. Never will I stoop so low. Good day, sir," she said with a wink and disappeared through the door. _How the hell did I end up on this bloody ship?_ _Oh hell_, she thought as she looked in front of her.

Jack has just managed to pull his pants up as the she-devil burst through the door again.

"Hold yer horses, wench," he growled.

"As much as I luv swimmin' I am obligated to refuse yer offer. I do not fancy to get me feet wet. I DEMAND ye turn yer bloody boat back!" she said as she pushed past him and sat on top his desk cross-legged.

Jacks eyes popped out of his head as the image of him telling Gibbs to set sail before staggering to his cabin appeared in his head. He grabbed her upper arm hard enough to bruise and dragged her along.

"I'm afraid ye will 'ave to get yer feet wet cause yer not stayin' aboard me ship. An' if ye sink or sharks get te yer, I promise not to cry over ye. Perhaps I'll throw a party to celebrate yer taking off," he said.

"Let go of me, pathetic drunk! Ow! Yer hurting me! I SAID LET GO!" she yelled and dug her perfect white teeth into his flesh, causing him to let go.

He shook his hand in the air and said with malice "What are ye, some kind of wild brute desperate to try human blood? Yer certainly no human being, filthy savage dog!"

"I want te establish something. Never touch me if ye value yer foolish life!" she retaliated sharply.

Jack looked around, daring anyone to comment. No one did, just stared.

"Lower a dingy for the lady. She has kindly volunteered to row 'er lazy backside back to shore. Make sure to escort her by force if necessary," Sparrow commanded and walked to the helm.

"Now that, sir, is what I call a big fat lie. Some chubby fellow has dragged me aboard against me will. I'm not but an innocent damsel in distress here! Ye can't just send me away. The shore is too far away," she whined as she followed him hot on his heels.

"The day I run meself through with a sword would be the day I let ye stay aboard me ship. There I was, having a drink, when a stranger, a woman, pointed a sword in my face. Answer me, is that even normal?" he said, finally finding the nerve to move his eyes to her.

"That was a dare! I had no idea ye was the famous Captain Jack Sparrow when I walked up to ye... Yer good," she added.

Jack's chest puffed up in pride as he looked in front of him again. "That I am."

She made the sweetest face she could muster and said just as sweetly, "...Does that mean I can stay until the next port?"

"No, lass. I am not willin' to put up with the devious behavior of yers. I know ye for a few hours only, but ye managed to create the desire of strangling ye. Congratulations."

"I am proud to hear that, Sparrow..." she said with the roll of her eyes. "But how 'bout now?" she asked, holding in the air the black string to which a valuable object was attached, "I don't see anythin' special 'bout this thing but I hear tell ye value it. Now... we wouldn't want it to disappear beneath the waves so easily."

Jack looked at her sharply. A bloody thief she was.

"Me? I'm dishonest. And a dishonest man ye can always trust to be dishonest. Now ye. Ye can hand me the compass over after having me word that ye will have a safe passage to shore, meaning aboard me beauty. But where is the truth in that promise? Be a clever lass and give it back..." Jack said looking in front of him, confident "... before I'll do something stupid."

She smiled like a madwoman and said, "That's the whole point. The thing is I am not going to give it back until ye keep yer promise. Only then will I keep mine. Who do ye think I am, trusting someone like ye? Oh please," she scoffed, "I 'ave more common sense than ye think."

Jack sighed, defeated. "Welcome aboard the Black Pearl Miss- I still don't know yer name, girl."

"Adelaide June Galinda. But ye can call me Adely in the name of our delightful friendship," she said and waited for him to take her outstretched hand.

"If anythin' 'appens to me compass I'll break yer neck. If anythin' 'appens to me ship I will also break yer neck. If anythin' 'appens ye, ye will save me the bother of breaking yer neck. The rules are simple. Find a mop and get to work. I will not tolerate foul language so keep that annoying mouth of yers shut at all times. Ye will follow my orders without hesitation," he said, "And we're NOT friends!"

"Are ye always this mean, Sparrow? Tsk, yer no fun," she said and tucked Jack's compass into her coat pocket, him noting the gesture angrily, ready to pounce at any moment and grab it, "Ye grumble like an old woman. I'll give ye an advice as a kind _friend_: get a life! Bite the bullet and let yer hair down."

Jack fumed. "Do ye know who ye are? Yer a..."

"Who? Who am I dear?" she interrupted mockingly.

"...creation of hell."

She looked at him thoughtfully. "Do ye want an analysis? That was a very creative answer. And I'm truly upset. See? That's a tear on my face," she said with a huge grin.

"Master Gibbs! Show that woman to the mop and bucket," he shouted urgently, "I want some peace. I don't care how ye do it but make sure she keeps her immature gob shut."

"Ye do realize yer insults don't 'ave an affect on me?" she said seriously, unlike herself.

He looked at her with a frown until she added, "Unlike ye. Ye just want to tie me to the bed. Lash out yer frustration with a whip, don't ya?"

"MASTER GIBBS!" he roared.


	2. Chapter 2

After finishing the deck off, Adely switched onto her nosy side and began to investigate the pearl from head to toe. Jack glared at her from the helm as she walked around the deck looking at things, opening chests and barrels. He winced every time she carelessly threw an object over her shoulder if she found no interest in it.

"Don't touch that!" he shouted and she froze in mid-air of touching a thick rope that was responsible for supporting the foremast that developed a series of cracks after the last battle the pearl was in.

"Ye need to fix that thin' before it collapses," she shouted back and he rolled his eyes.

"Hey, wait! What are you doing?! No! Stop! Entering me cabin is strictly forbidden!" he shouted.

"Take the wheel, Mister Cotton," he told Cotton and walked down the stairs. He grimaced when he heard a noise of shattering glass coming from his private quarters. "Better not be the ancient Greek pot or I'll kill 'er," he muttered and pushed his door open.

"Not a palace but it'll 'ave to do for the time being," she said thoughtfully and he scowled, "Mind helpin' me move the bed to that corner? I don't like it there... Wheres yer sense o' style?"

"Ye'll touch nothing an' me sense of style is just fine," he snapped and made to grab his ring out of her hand, she closing it into her fist tightly. "Give it 'ere," he commanded.

"But I like it," she whined and raised her hand away from his reach, above her head. He stood onto his toes to grab her fist and tried to pull it apart.

"I don't care... Now drop it!" he ordered and she pouted.

"No."

She yelped when he began to squeeze her small fist. "That's not fair you slob! Yer hand it bigger," she complained.

She used her free hand to grab the hand that was clutching her fist so he had to use his free hand is well to pull her free hand away, the pair of them creating a childish scene.

"Let go, woman," he growled and finally managed to snatch his ring away from her, "I've gone through a hell a lot of trouble to steal that."

"I didn't want it anyway," she said and looked at him with hooded eyes, lips pursed.

He looked at her with disbelief. " 'ave ye ever fallen from a large height when ye were small and injured that empty head of yers? How did yer poor mother put up with a little nuisance like ye. She probably went catatonic," he said and realized he shouldn't have.

"Ye 'ave just said the wrong thing to the wrong person."

She looked at him smugly and smiled sweetly then kicked him hard in the shin and walked out, slamming the door for good measure so hard he flinched.

He has met a few strange women, but he never encountered one who was beyond irritating and enchanting at the same time. He jumped when the said woman reappeared at the door.

"Oh and by the way, it's fake," she said and he raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" he asked sarcastically.

"Aye, like ye," she said and slammed the door shut again. She heard him cursing from behind the door and smirked to herself.

"Wildcat, yer not gonna win the bet if ye keep on doing that," Flip said and leaned against the rail. Adely stopped smiling and looked at him accusingly.

"You mangy cad! It was ye! Ye brought me 'ere!" she cried in irritation, "Why?!"

"So ye could win the bet o' course, or lose it..." he trailed off and smiled suggestively.

"Shut yer trap before it meets me fist. I cannot stand that blighter, even if he's handsome. Otherwise I would've played with 'im for the sake of amusement... I back out," she said and crossed her arms.

Flip shook his head. "Not me problem. Black heart is not ta be lied ta. He is quite fond of ye, won't miss the chance ta see ye... indecent, shall we say? Ye know wha' happens ta those who back out on 'im," he said.

Yes, she knew well enough.

"Why would he care about such a worthless bet anyway?"

"Ye should know better than ta get involved with the likes of 'im, wildcat. He tortures people for fun. Ye'll be humiliated... or ye will promise 'im something in return for getting off the hook," he said darkly and ran his gaze over her body, "Again. He's quite fond of ye. If ye get me drift..."

Adelaide's blood began to boil and before he knew it, she knocked him over the rail.

"Tell yer master that wildcat does not play along anybody's games. Send 'im me regards," she shouted and tossed him a barrel.

"Ye'll pay for that, devil," he yelled at her.

"Sure."

She looked around in case anyone heard or seen anything. The deck was clear apart from Cotton who was at the helm but seemed to be in his own reverie.

She began to whistle to herself and walked off innocently. "_And there they lay, all good dead men...Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum…"_

By the end of the day, the tired Captain walked to his cabin and turned the handle only to find it locked. He frowned and shook it a little. Nothing.

"That wench," he muttered, needless to see who was behind the door.

Adely did not fancy sleeping with the crew and regardless of what ship she was on, she always slept in the main cabin. Either seducing the captain... or tricking him, like in this case.

He knocked loudly. "Girl, open the door."

"I apologize, captain sir, but ye will throw me out if I do, so NO," she answered.

"Open the door or I'll break it," he threatened.

He heard the familiar creak of the floorboards which indicated she was near the door.

"This door is made of fine red oak..." she mused as she ran a hand over it. "... good luck breaking it," she said and climbed onto the bed. "... I wager it's quite expensive too. Had to work yer backside off hard to earn it, eh?" she added.

He straightened and narrowed his eyes... He loved his door...

"I will ask ye for the last time, open the door. I will give ye a good flog and throw ye to the fish. I'm the captain here and ye will listen to me," he said sternly.

"No ye won't. I 'ave yer compass that could suffer severe damage is any harm falls upon me person," she answered and closed her dark brown eyes with a wide smile.

"Ye mean the compass I borrowed when ye scrubbed yer person off with soap and left yer fabrics outside?" he asked and crossed his arms impatiently.

"Ye spied on me, ye filthy fool?!" she shouted, appalled.

"I 'ave no interest in ye whatsoever. Myself was just retrieving what belongs to me," he replied.

She sat up sharply and ran for her coat that was lying on the desk, shaking it. The compass was indeed gone.

"...Why didn't ye send me off? Ye had yer compass. Ye could've pushed the beautiful me into a boat and got rid of me... Is it because I am impossibly charming?" she said and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm a gentleman," he answered after an afterthought, ignoring her last comment.

She looked at the door in surprise. "Well, in that case... ye'll be a gentleman and lend yer cabin to the lovely lady," she said.

"Yer no lady. Ye 'ave no manners an' a foul mouth," he scoffed, "And the cabin is MINE!"

"I will not open yer beloved door. Go away," she said defiantly.

"It's a no then, is it?"

"Aye. It's a big, fat NO."

"Fine."

"Good nigh', Cap'n"

"Bugger off."

"Now that was rude," she commented. She got under his white covers and fell asleep in no time due to all the exhausting work Jack gave her in order to keep her busy.

Jack, on the other hand, was on his last nerve and couldn't sleep. His crew gave him a lot of shocked and questioning looks when their captain settled on a hammock below deck.

He got out and stomped up to the helm. Gibbs looked at him confusingly as Jack began to jump up and down loudly because Adely was asleep in his cabin just below.

"Jack, what are you doing?"

"Waking the bloody wench up that abducted me cabin," he replied, "If I can't sleep neither will she... She'll get out eventually."

"Wouldn't it be easier to climb through the window, Cap'n?"

Jack froze and exclaimed, "The window...of course! Gibbs, ye're a genius!"

He brought his leg up and climbed over the rail, struggling to push the window of his cabin open.

Adely moaned and rolled over so she faced him, opening one eye, "Captain... I like yer hat, sir..." she mumbled sleepily before closing her eye again.

Jack narrowed his eyes and walked up to her, snatching the covers off her body. "Up ye get. It's the cold brig for ye, Missy," he said.

She wriggled her bare toes and frowned in her sleep. "Reach for theee sssky... stupid dog, not on me boots..." she muttered.

Jack frowned and shook her upper arm. "Get up, lass..."

She wrinkled her nose and let out a loud snore, rolling onto her other side. He grabbed both of her arms and picked her up, her neck stretching as her head fell backwards.

"I hardly believe yer still asleep, girl. I want ye out of me cabin," he said but got no reaction from her. "Adelaide..." he started warningly.

"What...?"

"Yer in me bed and I want ye off it - that's what," he said and she blinked innocently.

"I that so...? Because I thought ye wanted completely the opposite... Oh, come on. Ye said ye were a gentlemen, are ye really going to make me sleep with the dirty scoundrels below deck?" she asked.

"Aye," he said and grabbed her arm again.

"What did I tell ye about touching me?!" she snapped angrily and he let go, rubbing his hand instinctively where she dug her teeth in that morning.

"Did ye really 'ave to bite? Me hand still 'urts from yer vile teeth," he asked and frowned.

"I told ye to let go and what did ye do? Ye didn't listen to me," she replied and pulled the covers up to her chin, "Am not leaving."

Jack slid his hands under her back and moved her to the edge of the bed.

"That be yer side - temporarily, mind ye. And I want ye to keep to yer side," he informed her.

He took off his boots and effects and laid down on his side. Adelaide stared at him with an opened mouth as he got comfortable as if she wasn't there.

"Do ye mind...?" she whispered sharply and nudged him.

"I be sleeping in me bed. If ye don't like something ye can always find yerself a different place to slumber, I don't mind," he said, "Appreciate me kindness. I could've took the bed all to myself... or groped ye in yer sleep."

He smirked when she jumped out of bed with a gasp.

"Yer delusional, Jack Sparrow! " she shrieked.

"Captain! Captain Jack Sparrow if ye please," he corrected.

She grabbed a pillow and her boots and left god knows where. Jack didn't care for he didn't like sharing his bed with anyone. He only did vigorous activities with someone else in one and that is not in his own to say the least.


End file.
